Loving You Forever
by CouturePrincess
Summary: Willow Pikes has loved her best friend, John Morrison since the day they met.She just wished he knew. Morrison/OC


**Author's Note:I was taking request on my quizilla and Kittykins666 asked for a John Morrison one quizilla is fucking up as usal and I can't publish,so I decided to post on you like Kitty.**

**Disclaimer:I own no belongs to Kittykins666.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I stand in the corner,watching John Morrison as he stands with all the ECW divas making them laugh and giggle.I always dreamed of being one of the girls John talked to,but the preppy girl image I would have to put on is not so attrative.

I don't think I could handle waking up to miniskirts,cut off shirts and French-tipped nails.

thinking about it makes my head hurt.

I continue to stare at John,with a smile on my face,until he looks over.

"Hey girls,I have to go talk to Willow about something",he says making all the divas pout and walks over to me,his panty-wetting smile getting bigger by the second."Hey Will-o",he says in that cute John way.

"Hey John",I say"what'd you want to talk to me about"?

"Nothing",he said confusing me a bit."I just wanted to get away from all those prissy all so stupid and they ever is talk about is the hot guy in the stand and what mini skirt there gone to not down to earth and smart like you.

His compliment made me blush a little.I knew I had to get out of there soon before he saw."I guess I should get ready for my match",I said and walked away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

John's POV

I stepped inside of Willow's humid air,and the sound of the water hitting the shower floor informed she was still in the shower.I took a seat on the leather couch.I didn't want to talk to her about anything,but I wanted to see her,annd the best time for that was when she was fresh from the shower.

I looked ao the coffee table in front of me,and saw something black and githic looking.I picked it up and in gold script the cover read Dear Diary.I never thought Willow would be the type to keep a was goth,and obviously not a girly girl.I felt kind of bad when I opened the diary and flipped through the pages,but my curiosity got the best of me.I stopped flipping when I saw something with my name in page read:

_ does John like those stupid Divas so much._

_There all kind of stupid,and they may be pretty,but that doesn't mean they're right for John Morrison.I know what's right for John.... and what's right for John is me.I'm smart,athletic, because I don't tip my rocker when I break a nail doesn't mean I'm not a girl._

_I just wish he knew how much I loved him.I know he loves me...he does 's just he only dates those girls because they're pretty.I'm pretty... because I'm goth doesn't mean I don't need you know John is the only one that doesn't know we're perfect for the Divas know 's why they always give me those dirty 're-_

Suddenly,I heard a gasp and the journal was snatched from my hands.I looked up and saw Willow with an appulaed look on her face.

"Will",I said standing"I didn't-"

",JOHN JUST GET OUT.I HATE YOU",she screamed.

Her words just really didn't make sense at the was crying and screaming,because I knew how much she loved me,but was saying she hated me.

"Willow I'm sorry-".

"GET OUT",she screamed one last time before she ran off.

I sighed and left the room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later I was sitting on a cart,waiting for Willow to leave her lockeroom.I knew she would be a while,because she knew I would be would wait till it was time for her music and run out,knowing she would have a reason not to talk.

I waited a few minutes,until her door creaked ,the sounds of Slipknot boomed through the arena and she ran out.I didn't care if she was wouldn't fire her,she brought in too much money.I ran after her and grabbed her hips and turned her aruound.

"John I have to go",she said trying to get out of my grasp.

"Willow,no I need to talk to you.I didn't mean to read your was just there and I saw my name and-".

Suddenly,Willow burst into tears and buried her face into my shirt."I'm sorry John",she said looking up.I don't want to put to much pressure on you with this and-".

"Will,I love you too",I she just kept taliking.I realized what I had to do to make her stop... and frankly I didn't mind.

I crashe dmy lips into hers,in a lustfull,but still loving kiss.

She pulled away and looke dme in the eyes."John-".

I shhhhshed her,putting a finger to her mouth."Your goning to be late for your match",I whispered.

With that she ran to the curtain.


End file.
